A flor da pele!
by Kahhh
Summary: Amizade ou o amor? Qual Sakura escolheria para viver sem arrependimentos.


**SINOPSE: **Amizade ou o amor? Qual Sakura escolheria para viver sem arrependimentos.

**DISCLAIMER**: Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

**A FLOR DA PELE!**

* * *

**Desavenças.**

* * *

Matsuri estava sentada sobre o parapeito da janela do hotel em que se hospedara enquanto permanecia em Konoha, observava a chuva cair lentamente pela janela, assim como suas lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto delicado.

Pôs as mãos sobre a face impedindo que qualquer pessoa visse sua expressão de tristeza. Obteve essa reação involuntária assim que ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir e, logo em seguida, passos calmos ecoaram no aposento.

Sentiu alguém acariciar o topo da cabeça, ignorou, pois não estava a fim de ver ninguém, mesmo que essa pessoa esteja ali justamente para confortá-la. Não sabia ao certo se era uma boa ideia tentar acalmá-la, já que seu coração permanecia aos cacos.

Matsuri passava por um momento difícil; a pessoa que tanto ama a rejeitou após ter se declarado, um sentimento tão puro e sincero fora jogado no lixo após ouvir uma única palavra que saiu pela boca do jovem: _"amo outra pessoa". _Palavra essa que ultrapassou suas expectativas, nenhum pingo de esperança preenchia sua alma naquele momento, aquilo fora a gota d'água para fazê-la desistir, já que outra garota preenchia o coração de seu amado.

"_Quem é essa pessoa, Kazekage-sama?" _Pergunta essa que se arrependeu de fazê-la logo em seguida, porque a resposta soou como um golpe fatal em seu coração, deixando-a deprimida e aos prantos.

- Matsuri...

Aquela voz suave passou pelos seus ouvidos a machucando ainda mais. A dor angustiante apertou mais em seu peito, uma agonia frustrante. No entanto tinha absoluta certeza que ela tão teve culpa de nada, aliás, nem sabia o que realmente acontecera.

- Quero ficar sozinha, Sakura - Sua voz saiu por entre soluços.

A rósea ficou parada observando-a de perfil, nunca imaginou que isso poderia acontecer. Achava que ele tinha o mesmo sentimento, que correspondia com a mesma intensidade.

Ledo engano...

- Sinto muito Matsuri. A culpa é minha por isso estar acontecendo.

"_Sim, é!" _pensou com a mente totalmente atordoada, mas aquelas palavras da ninja obtinham outro significado, ela simplesmente se sente culpada por encorajá-la a se declarar, sentia-se culpada por ela estar sofrendo naquele momento.

- O que Gaara disse para te deixar desse jeito, Matsuri?

A garota fechou os olhos e rangeu os dentes, não conseguia ouvir a voz dela, sentir os toques sobre sua cabeça, não queria nada que viesse de Sakura.

- Eu disse que quero ficar sozinha! – Falou ríspido.

Sakura ficara de olhos arregalados com a atitude voraz da menina, não conseguia entender o porquê. O que Gaara havia dito a ela para encará-la daquela maneira? Ódio... Era justamente isso que as pupilas castanhas e chorosas de Matsuri transmitiam.

- Não quero nunca mais te ver, Sakura! Esqueça que um dia fomos amigas! Esqueça tudo o que disse sobre o que sentia por Gaara. Tudo!

Era estranho aquele tipo de reação, principalmente após empurrá-la e sair correndo para fora do quarto chorando descontroladamente.

As últimas palavras da menina que ecoava pelo corredor a fora agora preenchia sua mente.

"_Fique longe de Gaara!" _

Cerrou os punhos se sentindo tonta por tentar entender o que se passara com Matsuri, Gaara com certeza deve ter dito algo que a fez odiá-la, mas o quê? Mordeu o lábio inferior enfurecida por tudo isso estar acontecendo, justo no momento em que conseguiu conversar com Matsuri, tê-la como amiga para compartilhar suas alegrias, seus sentimentos. A face feliz e transparente de Matsuri era uma imagem bela em sua mente, fazia essa expressão sempre que falara de Gaara, ela realmente o amava de todo o coração.

Cansou de ficar perdida com seus pensamentos e decidiu sair do quarto de Matsuri, estava perdendo demais seu precioso tempo tentando entender a situação. Ser rejeitada machuca, sabia muito bem disto, mas não é motivo para tratá-la daquele jeito, se a odiava por encorajá-la a se declarar seria mais sensato da parte de Matsuri falar na cara, e não através de sua atitude amarga, mas algo dentro de si dizia que não era esse o motivo por tamanho ódio, já que mencionara o nome do ruivo assim que saiu ás pressas do quarto.

Por quê?...

Teria que buscar a resposta pra tudo isso e, decidida, foi á procura do ruivo para que esclarecesse.

* * *

Massageou as têmporas sentindo o cansaço tomar conta de seu corpo e mente. Deitado na cama lia uma carta que recebera de uma de suas admiradoras, isso estava acontecendo muito ultimamente.

O dia hoje fora um tanto cheio e complicado, além de compromissos importantes, teve que se deparar com uma declaração inusitada de sua ex-aluna, aquilo o deixou mais atordoado. O rosto choroso da garota permanecia em sua mente o deixando afoito. Amassou o pedaço de papel por entre as mãos se odiando por ter sido tão rude com ela, mas Gaara sempre foi sincero, não se continha em dizer o que pensava e o que sentia.

Suspirou incontido, por amar outra pessoa sem ser Matsuri, o que sente pela menina é apenas um carinho de amigo, nada mais que isso. Ficou surpreso com a confissão, mas ele não pôde fazer nada além de dizer a verdade. Amava essa pessoa mais que tudo na vida, e isso o fazia rejeitar qualquer garota que se aproximasse e se declarasse para ele, pois somente a kunoichi que vive em seu coração é a única capaz de fazê-lo sentir o que é o amor, sentimento esse que Gaara ainda não pôde desfrutar.

Levantou-se da cama assim que ouviu batidas na porta, nem se importou em caminhar até a imensa porta de madeira com o peitoral definido a mostra, já que poderia ser Temari o chamando para mais uma reunião.

Abriu a porta, e seus olhos cor de jade paralisaram sobre aquela imagem, ficou sem reação ao se deparar com aqueles olhos esmeraldinos, olhar que fazia seu coração disparar no peito.

- Quero conversar com você.

Sakura estava disposta a enfrentá-lo para descobrir o que fizera a Matsuri, e o que disse sobre ela para a menina odiá-la.

Gaara afastou um pouco da porta para que Sakura pudesse adentrar o cômodo, a decoração do lugar chamou sua atenção: as paredes eram pintadas na cor creme, alguns quadros de artistas famosos estavam pendurados acima de uma escrivaninha cheia de papeis e pergaminhos espalhados, e uma cama desarrumada com lençóis no tom vinho identificava que o ruivo estava descansando, sentiu-se uma enxerida por invadir assim sua privacidade.

- Estou esperando – A voz fria e rancorosa a despertou de seu devaneio. Engoliu em seco quando seus olhos claros pairaram sobre o tronco definido do Kazekage, não é a toa que as garotas davam em cima do jovem, ele é incrivelmente belo. Balançou a cabeça espantando pensamentos indesejados.

Indiferente, encostou-se a parede e suspirou um ar fino.

- Matsuri não quer mais falar comigo, você sabe o motivo? – Foi logo ao ponto, não estava com paciência para contar toda a história.

Gaara arqueou o cenho com a pergunta, ele tinha receio do que dizer a ela. Silenciou-se.

Sakura olhou para o ruivo assim que notou o silêncio, a cortina que balançava com o sopro do vento dificultava sua visão perante aquele olhar penetrante. Os dois ficaram assim por um tempo até que Gaara desviou o olhar.

- Ela não te contou? – Caminhou até Sakura ficando ao seu lado, olhando qualquer coisa pela janela.

- Não. Matsuri só chorava e falava algo sobre não me aproximar de você – Afastou-se da parede e se aproximou mais do Kazekage – Disse algo a ela sobre mim?

- Por quê? – Sakura não conseguia parar de olhar em seus olhos, tão claros e misteriosos.

- Só gostaria de saber, sinto-me culpada por ela estar assim – Sakura baixou o olhar.

- Ninguém é culpado por algo que a outra pessoa fizera – Sakura levantou o olhar para Gaara – Se você acha que a culpa é sua por ela estar assim, então deve saber o motivo.

- Como eu poderia saber – Segurou firme nos braços de Gaara sem paciência – O que você disse a ela, Gaara? Responde!

Sentiu-se tremer com o toque quente de sua pele, a proximidade do corpo dela com o seu era algo que o deixava inquieto, seus sentimentos por ela aparentava aumentar com a sua presença.

Sakura estava ficando irritada com todo aquele silêncio que vinha dele. O que estava acontecendo? Por que essa atitude ao responder algo tão simplório?

- Você a ama?

O ruivo virou-se para ela após ouvir a pergunta, tinha certeza que Matsuri não contou sobre o que realmente acontecera, e aquela pergunta soou como um incômodo.

- Gaara...

Sua mente estava em turbilhão. A voz de Sakura o provocava ainda mais, ansiando em abraçá-la e dizer tudo o que sentia.

- Se você a ama, por que a rejeitou?

- Não a amo!

Gaara puxou o braço fazendo com que Sakura o soltasse. Encarou-a descrente.

Fazia um bom tempo que Sakura não se deparava com aquele olhar, mas ignorou completamente.

- Se você não a ama, então com certeza disse algo que a machucou, ela esta arrasada Gaara.

- Apenas a rejeitei, nada mais.

Sakura estava sentindo o sangue ferver em suas veias, somente a rejeição não era motivo para Matsuri odiá-la.

- Seu insensível.

Gaara baixou a cabeça, fazia um bom tempo que carregava esse sentimento consigo, estava quase perdendo o controle.

- Você não ama ninguém, por isso trata as pessoas assim... – Sakura se afastou tomando seu caminho até a porta, afinal, seu modo de agir já era o suficiente pra ela – Até mais!

Ouvia os passos dela se aproximar da porta, aquilo gerou uma tormenta muito grande em seu âmago.

Com rapidez, segurou Sakura pelos braços impedindo-a de prosseguir e prensou o corpo esguio contra a parede, sua respiração era tão intensa que bagunçava os fios róseos.

- Gaara!

Tentava se soltar de braços fortes que agora segurava firme em seu pulso.

- Você é a culpada de tudo!

Sakura o encarou incrédulo.

- Sei que errei em pedir a ela se declarar pra você, mas eu achava que...

- Eu a amava – Completou Gaara.

Sakura apenas meneou a cabeça, as lágrimas teimavam em descer, mas ela se conteve, não estava a fim de chorar na frente dele. Aquela situação estava ficando cada vez mais tensa, e a vontade de chorar por se sentir culpada e estar ciente disso era muito grande.

- Haruno... – Sakura se sobressaltou assim que braços fortes a envolveram num abraço. Sentiu-se arrepiar com a respiração dele em seu pescoço – A rejeitei porque amo outra pessoa – Aquela voz rancorosa a fez tremer – Essa pessoa é você! Não tenho culpa se não a correspondi!

Orbes esmeraldinos se arregalaram.

- Não po-pode ser... – Tropeçou nas palavras, totalmente surpresa.

- Sempre te amei, Haruno! – Aconchegou a cabeça sobre ombro delicado.

Sakura sentiu as pernas ficarem bambas, agora ela pôde entender a situação, com certeza Gaara disse a Matsuri que a amava quando a rejeitou, por isso a odiava. Apesar de tudo, ela considerava Matsuri sua amiga, mas não conseguia entender o porquê de não conseguir rejeitar o ruivo, dizer a ele que os dois não dariam certo.

As palavras não saiam, por mais que tentasse.

Sakura estava agora numa corda bamba, se aceita ou não os sentimentos do ruivo. E Matsuri, como vai reagir? Sua mente girava por tamanha confusão.

* * *

**CONTINUA...**


End file.
